


STARSTRUCK

by Marissalovestasm



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance, spiderman - Freeform, tasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissalovestasm/pseuds/Marissalovestasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker are in love, but all superheroes have a sad ending, don't they? Will this be just another superhero story? (Plot line follows The Amazing Spiderman movie storyline for a few chapters, not the entire story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	STARSTRUCK

GWEN'S POV Chapter 1 Today was a Monday, ugh. I walked into school in the morning and started the day off with Junior English. Then I went to History and then break period. After that was lunch, whew. The day was half over. **** I'm eating my lunch when I hear chanting in the courtyard outside. I decide to check it out. When I get there, this kid named Gordon is being forced to eat his food by Flash, who I tutor. I hate bullies so I decide to stop the fight. When I'm about to make a move, a boy steps in refusing to take a picture. The kid is brave and calls Flash by his real name to get his attention, he calls him Eugene. Flash then punches him and kicks him. Now is when I intervene. "Are we still on tonight? My house 3:30? I hope you did your homework, last time I was very disappointed in you." I say. "How about we go to class huh?" "How about it?"

PETER'S POV Chapter 2 At lunch a mob forms outside. I'm curious and so I walk over to see whats going on. When I get there I see Flash (Eugene) forcing Gordon to eat his lunch. He asks me to take a picture. I refuse. I hate bullies. I tell Flash to put him down, but he ignores me. What I do next is either stupid or brave I'm not sure which. "Put him down...EUGENE." The good thing is, Flash does put him down. The bad thing is, he winds up his fist and nails me in the gut. I bend over in pain and the next thing I know I'm kicked in the ribs and fall to the ground. I don't know what would have happened if that girl hadn't saved me. I think her name is Gwen. She tells Flash to go to class and walks to class herself. She didn't help me up or ask me if I was alright. Girls confuse me.

GWEN'S POV Chapter 3 Next class is math. I can't get the past five minutes out of my head! That kid...wow. He's either really stupid or really brave, idk which. Still, the way he challenged Flash for a kid he didn't even know....Peter I think his name is. He's different from the rest. As I walk into class, I sit towards the back of the class. He sits diagonal to my left. Since I can't stop thinking about what happened, I decide to talk to him. "I think that was great, what you did out there. It was stupid, but great." "You might want to go to the nurse you might have a concussion." "Whats your name?" "You don't know my name?" He replies. Oh great Gwen, way to blow it I think to myself. "I know your name, I just want to make sure you know your name." "Peter.....Parker." "Okay good." I say. Whew he seems normal at least. Still, I worry. "I'd still go to the nurse though." After class I have Advanced Biology and for the first time I notice he's also in that class. Wow. Great, I really can't get him out of my head now!

PETER'S POV Chapter 4 I walked into Advanced Bio to see the one and only Gwen Stacy already there. The only seat available was the one at her table across from her. Just great, now I have to humiliate myself some more. I walk over and sit across from her. "Hi Peter." "Um, hello." I say awkwardly. "Do you like Branzino?" She asks me. Oh god, what is that?! I wonder. Thankfully because of my pause she says "you know, like a fish?" Then of course I had to be all smart-Alec "yeah yeah, I know I know." "Well if you want you can come by my house at 8:00 on Thursday. My moms making Branzino." "Okay" "oh and it's apartment 2016. I don't know why I forgot to write that down. Haha. 2016" "I'll remember."

GWEN'S POV Chapter 5 What was I thinking! I just invited him over for dinner on Thursday! Okay, I admit he was good looking with his big brown doe eyes and brown messed up hair. Why hadn't I noticed him before? Gwen stop it! I think to myself. I walk out of the school to my car and drive over to Oscorp for work. Crap! I think to myself. Intern day! Oh gosh! I arrive at Oscorp with my white lab coat, high boots, and my hair in a ponytail. I think I look presentable. Wow, the group of interns is pretty big this year! I remember when I applied as an intern last year. So exciting. Dr. Connors walks in and starts the introduction. He asks the group a question. One guy guesses stem cells, and was incorrect. Then, from the back of the group someone says "cross species genetics." Wow, he got it right. The group parts, and I can't believe my eyes. It's Peter. "Person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. The zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you could somehow give this ability to the person your talking about thats that...she's curing herself." Wow. I glance down on my intern sheet but do not see his name. Just great. The guy being carried out earlier actually was an intern. Oh gosh. "And you are?" Dr. Connors asks. He hesitates. "He's one of midtowns best and brightest. He's second in his class." I blurt. Why did I say that? I just defended him! Oh no I think I may be crushing! No no no! "You sure about that?" "I'm pretty sure." I say. I finish showing the group the tree of life when I notice him start to slip away. I approach him. "Hey there, Rodrigo." I say noticing the name badge on his jacket. "What? Oh uh, hi." He says. That's adorable I think. "Are you following me?" I ask hoping the answer is yes. Yep, I definitely like him now. "No..no I'm not following you I'm not following you!" He says laughing shyly. "Then why would you be here?" "I love science." "You love science?" "I'm passionate about it." "You snuck in because you...I've got to lead this tour group. Stay with the group. Do not get me in trouble!" I say. We'll have to finish the conversation later. And trust me, we will. Next I take them to see the bioreactor room.

PETER'S POV Chapter 6 Okay, I read Dr. Connors book about cross species genetics. I wasn't planning on being noticed, but I knew the answer and said it anyway. Gwen works at Oscorp?! That I did t know, and I'm lucky she didn't say anything about me sneaking in. I leave the tour group (I know I'll get in trouble later by gwen but I don't care) and head to the 00 room. When enter I notice weird machines making who knows what. I come to a chamber out with blue light and a machine spinning in circles inside it. I open the door and walk in. I pluck a neon blue string attached to the device and all of a sudden the device stops spinning and makes a noise. Spiders are falling from the machine. They are neon blue and are covering me. I panic and try to flick them all off. When I do, I shakily leave the room and walk back to the main floor. Gwen is there to greet me. Dang I'm in trouble. "Give me the badge." She says. "Sorry" I say. All of a sudden i feel a sting in the back of my neck. It hurt!! I come home to find Ben and May still up. "I'm sorry I kept you guys up. I'm late, I'm irresponsible. I'm hungry." I walk to the fridge and grab a bunch of food and head upstairs to my room. The day has not been going well. Today's Wednesday. Tomorrow is dinner with Gwen. I still haven't decided if I will go or not. My skateboard is broken. A guy in the subway broke it. My hands stuck to things and my reflexes were amazing. I don't know what is happening to me. Oh well, I think and go to sleep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP my alarm goes off. I turn over in bed and smash it. I get up to brush my teeth and the toothpaste squirts all over the mirror. Oh my god what is happening? I think sleepily. I reach for the doorknob to leave the bathroom when it comes out in my hand. I gingerly reach for the other doorknob and leave the bathroom. I'm sitting in my room feeling very weird and really freaked out. I don't know whats happening to me!

GWEN'S POV Chapter 7 "Really peter?!" I think to myself. Of course he had to wander off around Oscorp, of course he had to ignore my directions, I think sarcastically. And so, I took the badge. After that, he left and I kept working. I get home late, it's about 8:00 and I go to bed. It's been a long day. I wake up and realize... ITS THURSDAY! I rush downstairs and eat my breakfast (scrambled egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich on a bagel) and start up a conversation with mom. "Thanks for breakfast mom it's amazing!" "Why your welcome! Just wait for dinner! We're having Branzino!" "Oh my god, mom!" "What, since when have you not like Branzino?" "I...uh...might have invited someone over for dinner tonight..." I reply. I totally forgot! "Oh! Is it stefanie? You two have been out doing girl stuff a lot lately, I'm glad you too are friends." "Uh, no mom stefanie isn't coming over." "Then who is it dear?" "Um, it's a boy. His name is Peter Parker." "Oooh I know him!" "You do?!" "Yes! I get my hair done with his aunt May, she's very fond of him you know." "So you don't mind him coming over?" "No of course not! I was thinking about it actually the other day! Is he a crush? I've never actually seen him, just heard of him." "Uh, no mom, not a crush, just a new friend I guess." "Oh. That's nice dear. He does sound nice. You better get going you'll be late for school!" "Okay love you mom!" I say as I hurry out the door. Of course, I was lying. Peter was simply irresistible. I don't know why I hadn't noticed him before, but he's the sweetest guy at Midtown! I can't wait for tonight I hope he comes! I walk in to school to start the day.

PETER'S POV Chapter 8 I walk into school feeling giddy. Today I was going to eat dinner with Gwen and her family. I'm so excited and decided to go. As I walk into the school, I catch a glimpse of Gwen. She's as beautiful as ever, with a sky blue skirt, tall white boots, a black and blue cardigan, a pearl necklace, and her hair straight, falling to her shoulders. "Wow, she's beautiful." I think. I'm not so sure about my feelings for her because I'm so shy and I fear I'll be rejected. Who could love me, a skinny, nerdy, science geek who is very awkward around girls? All of a sudden, she walks up to me. "Hey Peter how's it going?" "Great, how about you?" "Great!" She says. She seems really happy. I wonder why. "Are you coming over for Branzino tonight?" "Yeah, if I'm still invited." I reply nervously. I hope I am. "Of course you are! My family is super excited to meet you! Well, I have English, see you at lunch?" "Yeah sure thing." "Save me a seat!" She says winking. "I will!" Did she just flirt with me? I need professional help. I text Harry. "Hey Harry how are you doing?" 30 seconds later "I'm doing good man! How about you? Whats the Geek gotten himself into now?" "Ahh, well there's this girl.." "Oh, she a nerd? If you like her, she's gotta be some nerdy girl." "No, actually she's beautiful and super smart. She invited me over for dinner and winked at me just now." "Well, do u like her?" "Yeah, I do. I really do Harry." "Well then, tell her how you feel!" "But what if she doesn't feel the same?! Isn't it a little fast? I can't do this Harry!" "And that, Peter, is why you've never had a girlfriend. Sounds to me like she digs you man. If you fail do you think you could set me up? She sounds like a hottie." "Whoa man, back off! At least give me a chance!" I text sending a laughing emoji. "Anyway, you wont have any problem hooking up if I fail, she works for your dad at Oscorp." I tell him. "Oh is that right?" "Yeah" "well I gotta go Pete I'll text you later. Good luck!" "Thanks." RING. RING. I walk to history and start my day.

GWEN'S POV Chapter 9 I walk in to school and prepare for English. I turn to walk to class when I catch a glimpse of a guy at his locker grabbing his books. The guy has slightly messed brown hair and big brown doe eyes. Peter. He looks amazing today. He's wearing a brown shirt with his leather black jacket over it. With that he's wearing dark jeans and sneakers. No glasses today. I walk over to him and ask if he's still on for tonight. He is. I'm so excited! I leave for class with a huge grin on my face. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "I've got it mom!" I run to the door. Before I open it, I take a few deep breaths to squash my excitement. I open the door to find Peter standing on the doorstep. He changed into a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. I take his jacket and lead him into the living room. "Hi Peter I'm Gwen's mom!" "Hello, Mrs. Stacy. Thank you for inviting me." "Oh, no problem at all! I'm glad you and Gwen are friends!" We exchange shy and nervous glances. "We're going to study some before dinner if you don't mind mom. We'll be in my room." "Okay Gwen." I lead him to my room and I take a seat on my bed. He remains standing. "So, this is your room." "this is my room." We don't study, we just talk about our day today at school and he glances at the photos around my room. I watch him wander around looking at stuff. He's so handsome and he's so modest about it. I don't think he realizes how much he's got going for him. "Dinner time!" "Coming mom!" I call down the stairs. "Come on." I say to peter. We go downstairs and sit at the table, ready to eat dinner. "Good evening Mr. Parker." My dad says as he greets Peter. "Good evening to you, Mr. Stacy." Peter says as he shakes my fathers hand. Very good manners. "Hope you like Branzino." "Who doesn't?" "Hey dad did you catch that spider guy yet?" My younger brother Simon asks. "No, but we will. He's an amateur whos assaulting civilians." "He's...he's assaulting civilians?" Peter asks. Let's just say the conversation went downhill from there. Lots of arguing between Peter and my father, although dad was being unreasonable. "Let's go get some air Peter." I say, hoping to avoid the conversation. "Thank you Mrs. Stacy, the Branzino was real good." We walk out into the balcony over looking New York City at night. It was truly beautiful out. "Well that went well." I say. To this he replies "you know I thought he was going to arrest me at one point?" "I wouldn't let him arrest you."

PETER'S POV Chapter 10 I lean over the balcony thinking about how to tell Gwen who I am. Recently, since the spider bite at Oscorp, i felt different. My muscles have grown, I'm stronger than the average human, my reflexes are lightning fast, and my speed and flexibility are similarly increased. I'm afraid to tell Gwen that I am the masked vigilante. I'm not assaulting civilians, my uncle died. He was my everything. What if she believes the police reports? Will she shy away and never talk to me again? Probably. I sigh and continue to look over the edge. "I've got to tell you something." I say to Gwen." "Oh?" She says, kinda excited looking. "I..." I start to speak when out of nowhere, a figure on a glider comes streaking out of the darkness and steals Gwen from the balcony. She's about to scream but is cut off by a hand. I'm about to shout but I don't want to attract attention. The glider is moving fast away from me. I swing from the buildings trying to catch up. The glider swerves between the buildings holding a terrified Gwen. Then, it starts to head toward Oscorp. I shoot webs at the glider but nothing is slowing it down. I take a side route onto a nearby building and get ahead of the glider. I hide behind a building and jump to the underside of the glider and hang on. There is a mass of wires and gears rotating, and I shoot webs at the gears and rip out the wires. The glider stutters and stops, leaving three people who can't fly to fall 5 stories to the ground. The assassin has let go of Gwen in the fall, and I swing and catch her. She's terrified and screaming, but once I catch her she calms down. I land on the nearest building which happens to be a clock tower. "Peter! Thank god you saved my life! Are you alright?" She asks me between gasps. "Yes I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay?" "Yes, minor bruises in the morning I'll bet. Your....your....." "I'm what, exactly?" I say, curious to what she has to say. "I....I don't know, you're...." "Shut up." I say as I web her waist and pull her close. I look deep into her eyes and I lean even closer. She closes her eyes, and I do too. Suddenly our lips touch, softly brushing against each other. "I should get you home before your parents worry." "Yeah, I suppose." She sighs. "Don't worry. And tomorrow we better figure out who that person was and what the heck they wanted." "Yeah. Trust me, we will." I swing her back to her apartment where her parents have not noticed her absence. I wish them goodnight and leave. About five minutes later, I knock on her bedroom window. "Peter? What are you doing?" "I wanted to say a special goodnight to my girl." "Oh alright, what is it?" "Goodnight Gwen, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, and goodnight I love you too." "Gwen?" "yeah?" No nightmares tonight, okay? And I can promise you one thing." "What?" "I'll always be there to protect you. No matter what."

GWEN'S POV Chapter 11 OH..MY...GOD. I'm freaking out. First I'm having an amazing yet frustrating conversation with Peter on the balcony and then I'm snatched away by some dude on a glider. Can my day get any weirder? Okay, I admit I was scared shitless. I tried to scream, but my voice was held back by a hand. Peter was on the balcony looked surprised and angry. All if a sudden, he walks back about 20 feet and starts sprinting towards the edge of the balcony. "What is he doing?!" I think frantically. When he reaches the edge, he leaps impossibly far and shoots a string from his wrist. Wait...a string? No, more like...A WEB! What the heck?! He's Spiderman?! I'm in trouble, I think. He disappears, weaving between buildings when I feel a weight on the glider. He has attached himself to the bottom of the glider. The next thing I knew, I was falling 5 stories down. I start to scream, I honestly think I'm going to die. Peter swings and catches me, taking me to a clock tower. When we get there, I'm so worried about him the first thing I do is ask if he's alright. He is. Then, he does something that surprises me. He kisses me and looks at me with those big brown doe eyes and he tells me that he loves me. I'm literally the happiest human being on earth, besides almost being killed. I wake up to a knock on my window. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look to see what it is. It's Peter. I jump up and open the window. "What the heck are you doing here? It's.." I turn around and look at my clock. "It's 8:30!" "Sorry." He says shyly, as if embarrassed and glances at the floor. I think its adorable. What a dramatic change, from being a confident hero to a cute, shy, science nerd. "I figured we needed to discuss and find out who the glider guy was. I already found some information." "At 8:30 in the morning? Really Peter?" "Yeah. I've been up since 7:00. That's why I have information in the first place, smarty-pants." "Fine. I'd rather not do it here though. My parents will bother us and they'll find out." "Then let's get outta here." "I can't. If my parents see me leaving I'm dead." "Your parents aren't going to see you leave." Peter grabs me by the waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on. He swings us up to the same clock tower. A blanket is set out and there's a little picnic basket and pillows. "Peter what is this?" "Study group?" "Really?" I say sarcastically. I give him a look, one eyebrow raised. "Really." He says in a serious tone. But I can see it in his eyes that he's trying to hold back laughter. "Uh huh. Sure, bugboy." At the nickname I just made up, he cracks. His face splits into a cheeky grin, his face lighting up with happiness. He's so handsome when he smiles. It makes me want to make him smile all the time. We sit down in the blanket cross legged. "So, what have you figured out already?" "The glider equipment comes from Oscorp." He says, pulling out some gears and wires from his pocket. The gears have the label OSCORP engraved into the side. "So, why the technology? What are the uses?" He asks me. "I've never seen anything like it before when I'm working. They do have a special projects room, maybe it has something to do with that?" "Yeah, maybe it does. Do you think you can find out somehow?" "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." "Alright. That takes a lot of weight off my shoulders. I was worried." "Well, what to do now?" "Eat. I brought breakfast up here." "Oh great, I'm starving and I'm still in my pajamas!" I say glancing down at my grey sweatpants and light blue sweater. "That's okay, I couldn't sleep last night so I've been up awhile. Anyway, I brought toast, crescents, doughnuts, and coffee. Help yourself." He says taking a doughnut for himself. I grab coffee and some toast. "Hey bugboy." "Yeah?" "Your gonna be fat." I tell him as he reaches for his second doughnut. "Am not!" He says, hesitating before taking a second doughnut and taking a bite. "Are too! Look at that stomach!" I tease, poking his stomach. It was anything but fat, all hard muscle. "Aw, Gwen don't jiggled belly!" He says laughing. "What, you ticklish?" "No! No no no! Just...no! I'm not ticklish!" He says looking pretty scared. "Your sure?" I say, knowing the answer. "How about I test that theory?" "NO!" He says screaming. He tries to get up and run away but I tackle him and start to tickle his stomach. He's howling with laughter and looks like he's going to cry. This is so much fun, torturing my boyfriend. "I'm gonna get you!" He turns and pins my arms so easily, he must have let me tickle him, he was just too strong. He starts to tickle me, and I giggle so hard I'm crying. Then he picks me up and spins me around, laughing. I laugh too, we're having so much fun. "I love you." He says as we stop spinning. He doesn't let go of me though. "I love you too Peter." I say, grinning. Then I stand on tiptoes and kiss him. He kisses me back and we stay that way for a while, holding each other tight as if nothing else matters in the world, and at that moment, nothing else does.

PETER'S POV Chapter 12 I walk into school grinning. I just got a text from Gwen saying that she's got a surprise for me. I love surprises, I wonder what it is! I can't wait. I jog up the steps to school and enter, looking around for Gwen. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and squeeze my stomach. I turn around slowly. "Surprise!" Gwen says, leaning up to kiss me. I kiss her and pull back, laughing. "I like that surprise." "I knew you would." She says smiling and laughing. "I love you Gwen." "I know, I love you too Peter." I kiss her again and the bell rings. "Ok, I'll see you next period." "Alright. Cya soon!" I turn to go to class when I hear a rumbling. Kids start running and screaming when I see a giant lizard in the hallway. "Gwen, go!" I turn and tell at her. She nods, and is swept away with the crowd. I run and slide between the lizards legs and trip him with my web. He falls and backhands me into a wall. I jump and crawl in the ceiling, trying to avoid his massive claws. I Webb his hand to a locker, but when he rips it away a sharp and jagged piece of metal comes away in his hand. He swings it at me and I jump backwards just barely avoiding it. "Oh god, what is this thing?!" I'm thinking as I dodge numerous attacks. He grabs my head and thrusts me against a window. I try to pull the hand away but cannot. I hear a crack and his hand fell away from my head. I turn and see that Gwen has just hit him on the head with a trophy. I quickly spin around him wrapping him in webs as I do. Then I web Gwen closer, grab the trophy, throw it out the window, and tell her "I'm gonna throw u out the window now." "What?!" I throw her and web her so she doesn't reach the ground. The lizard has disappeared and I search the school. I track him to the sewer where I find a lab. I look the ought the files and find out that Dr. Connors is planning to change everyone into mutant lizards. RING RING RING. I answer my phone. It's Gwen. "Peter, where are you? Are you alright?" "I'm fine im fine, listen. Do you know how to run a serum?" "Yeah, I do for dr. Connors all the time." "Ok. I need you to go to Oscorp and access the blue serum. Dr. Connors has transformed himself into a giant lizard and is planning to use the Ganali Device to transform everyone! I'll meet you there. Stay safe, please." "I will. I got it." "Thank you, you're amazing."

GWEN'S POV Chapter 13 I hail a cab and zoom over to the Oscorp tower. I run inside and race to the serum equipment. I put the cure in the serum machine and wait. The timer says 8:00 minutes. RING RING RING "hello?" I say as I answer my phone. "Gwen. It's me, Peter. You have to clear out now!" "No, there's 8 minutes." "No! Listen, Connors is on his way he'll be there sooner than I expected! You're in danger Gwen!" "I'm gonna get everybody out." "No! Gwen! Gwen?" I hang up on him. I know he'll be mad but it's worth the wait. The serum must finish cooking or we'll all be lizards. I pull the alarm and watch as people file out of the building. I close the emergency door, grab the Denali device and hide in a closet. Connors rips through the door and I can barely breathe. He's huge, with massive claws and bulging muscles. I take deep breaths, trying to stay calm and relax. ROARRRR! "Aaaaaghhhhh!" I scream as a giant lizard face pops out in front of mine. I take the blow torch and try to burn his face off. It has no effect. He just takes the device and leaves. BEEP BEEP. "FORMULA, COMPLETE." Thank my lucky stars. I grab the formula and race outside the building to wait for Peter. As I'm coming out im greet by my father, Captain George Stacy. "Get in the car." "No, you don't understand!" "Yes, I do. Your boyfriend is a man of many masks. I get it. Now get in the car." I hand him the serum. "Makes sure he's okay." I say, really concerned for Peter. I've come to love him much more than I thought I would. Or should I say, much more than I planned too, because I planned to try and keep things slow, but that obviously wasn't happening. I arrive back at my apartment and plop down in the sofa. "Do you need anything to eat honey?" "No, thanks mom. I'm too nervous to eat right now." "I understand dear." She says as she sits down on the couch beside me. "So, did dad tell you about Peter?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "Yes, he did. I can see why you love him." "Really? Why do u think so?" "Because he's admirable. He sticks up for himself and others. He takes his hardships and learns from them, and he cares deeply for others and not so much for himself. He's a really great kid, the city really does need him, and so do you. I can see that. He needs you too, you know. Every man needs a woman in his life, when his life is a mess. But just like a game of chess, the queen protects the king. Men need us honey, how do u think your father ever got this far in life?" "Thanks mom. I really appreciate you understanding. And you're right. Those are some of the reasons why I love him." "There's more? Oh do tell dear." "Well...." "These are things you can tell your mother, I promise." "Ok...well he is really good looking." I say shyly. "Gosh I was waiting for you to say that. You're right, he is. That hair of his, the perfectly messy brown hair, mm hmm. And the dark brown eyes and his long legs, and lean build, oh yeah I can see why." "Mom!" I say, horrified and blushing. "He's my boyfriend, not yours!" I say, teasing. I love my mom, she really does understand. I turn in the TV. "Let's see if he's on TV, I'm so worried about him. Thank you for cheering me up and distracting me momentarily mom." "No problem. I love you Gwen and I really hope your father and Peter make it out okay." "Me too." I say as I sit and watch the scenes unfold.

PETER'S POV Chapter 14 "Gwen! Gwen?" I practically yell into the telephone. She hung up on me. Oh god, oh god, she's still in there, he's gonna be there, I've got to hurry! I swing from building to building trying to make my way to the Oscorp tower ASAP. Lots of helicopters are in the sky but I don't think about it. Suddenly I feel a shocking pain in my chest and I fall. I land hard, electricity frying all my muscles, bones, and organs. (See what I did there? ;) ) I just lay on the pavement waiting for the pain to go away. I hear muffled voices when I'm picked up and put in a sitting position. My mask is pulled off and I look up into the eyes of George Stacy. "Parker?" "You gotta let met go. Connors is on his way to the tower and your daughter is there right now." I pick up my mask slowly and swing away. "Hold your fire!" Captain Stacy tells his men, but one was slow to follow commands and I get a bullet graze to the leg. It stings, and I can't walk well on it. I try to jump to the next building but fall and slam into windows and brick. A spotlight shows me a path to cranes overhanging the streets. I web my injury and sprint to the edge of the building. I leap and fly through the air impossibly far. At the last moment I shoot my web, but fall short. I'm falling and grab a crane as it's coming up. I swing from crane to crane until I reach the tower. I then launch myself to the top, where the lizard is already making his way with the Ganali device. I swing around and kick him firmly in the chest. We fall off and he swipes at me. Eventually he gets his tail around my neck, cutting off my circulation and choking me. "Poor Peter Parker. No mother. No father. No uncle. All alone." "He's not alone." Says George Stacy, reloading his gun. He starts to shoot the lizard and pops the liquid nitrogen nozzle. I kick the lizard into the pit and he starts to freeze as George shoots him, being unable to regroup limbs. "Here, gift from Gwen." He says handing me the blue serum. I hesitate. "Go. I've got this Peter." At that I turn and race to the top of the tower. I take out the green serum and replace it with the blue as I'm almost ripped from the platform by Connors. When the timer runs out, the serum is shot into the air. I watch as a blue cloud spreads across the city. Connors begins to return to human form, and the platform collapses entirely. I jump, my webs having been broken by Connors. I land on the side if the building, about to be thrown off when someone grabs me. I look up to see Connors almost fully human. He pulls me up. "The Captain..." I race to where I left him, and find him lying on the ground, severely injured. "Hold on, well get help. Just hang on." I say, knowing this is bad. "They're not gonna make it Peter." "No, we can make this." "Peter. This city needs you. You're gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes the people closest to you. So I want you to promise me one thing. Leave. Gwen. Out of it." I hesitate. I can't do that, I love her. She's my everything, my inspiration. "You promise?" He says, looking at me with those eyes, god those eyes. What am I going to say to a dying man, whose my girlfriends dad, to ensure him her safety before he dies? It's his dying wish. I nod briefly, sad that he's not gonna make it and that my life with Gwen is over.

GWEN'S POV Chapter 15 I walk slowly, dressed in black, with my black umbrella raised over my head as I walk with the crowd after my fathers funeral. I blow my nose, I'm still softly crying, my dad just died. I searched everywhere for Peter, but no show. What was up with him, my father died and my boyfriend doesn't show up?! I really need peter right now, I need him I can't do this by myself. Suddenly, I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn and glance up in the rain at the cathedral, where I see a head hide behind the tower at the top. Looks like brown, messy hair. Peter. What is he doing up there? I pull out my phone and text him. *I see you Peter. What are you doing up there?* *Oh. I suppose I have to explain myself now, don't I?* *You sure do.* *Do you have a moment?* *yes* the next thing I know, I'm picked up and swung away to the same clock tower me and Peter have been to before. Our blankets and pillows are still there, we pull them out of our stash and sit. "Peter, my father died. Why weren't you there, and not hiding?" "Gwen.... I..." He says, looking very sad and tortured. His brown eyes are dark, not the bright warm eyes i know. "He made you promise, didn't he? That'd you'd stay away. To keep me safe?" I ask. It's the only thing that makes sense, my father would definitely do that. "Ye..s" he chokes out, starting to cry. How could my father do this? Peter doesn't deserve this weight on his shoulders, and neither do I. "Peter, my father has no choice in these things, he doesn't get to decide who I love and why." "It's my fault. It's my fault he died. I should've been there." "Peter, you were. If you hadn't put the cure in the device, we'd all be lizards. You can't save everyone, you can only try. And you did. I don't blame you, and he doesn't either. He knew what he was doing and what he was risking." I say. Peter is still crying softly, looking so broken. I can't stand it anymore. "You're right Gwen. I can't save everyone. That's why he doesn't want us together, what if you're one of the ones I can't save? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." "Peter." "Yes?" "Do you love me?" "Yes, always." "Then isn't that enough? I don't care about safety. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. But I love you. Isn't that enough?" "Yes. Yes Gwen, it's more than enough. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Your father just died, and I'm moping. You're the one who needs comfort. I'm sorry." He says, turning to me. He looks better, as if a dark shadow had been released from him. "I do. I feel so alone, he was there for me for everything." I say, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Peter leans over, picks me up, and scoots me closer so that he can hold me. It feels good, to be held in his strong arms. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'm never going to leave you. I'm all yours, I'm all yours." He whispers in my ear while squeezing me gently. "I know. You never would. I'm yours too. Always and forever. I love you Peter." I say, shifting towards him and kissing him. He kisses me back. "Gwen?" "Yeah?" "You're in a bad position." He says. I glance at my position, confused. I'm on his lap, and his arms are wrapped around me. My head is resting on his chest. "Whats wrong with my position? Is big strong bugboy saying I'm too heavy?" I tease. "No, I can just tickle you really easily." "Oh no u don't!" I say trying to escape. But, quick as lightning, his hands grab me and pull me back towards him. He starts to tickle me and I howl with laughter. It feels so good, to be laughing again and to be with Peter. I kick him in the back of the knees and he falls on the pillows and blankets. I dive on him and start to tickle him. He begins to laugh and we just wrestle and tickle for a while. He blocks my attempts with a pillow. I grab a pillow and slam him in the face. "What was that for?" He says, grinning and laughing. There's those bright warm eyes I need so bad. "Fun, of course!" He grabs a pillow and chases me around. He gets a few whacks on me, but I nailed him hard many times. Eventually he falls back on the blankets and pillows and gives up. I lay beside him, both of us looking up at the stars. "Gwen" "yes?" "Count the stars" "why, I can't count that high!" "that's how much I love you. Beyond the stars." He says. I prop myself on my elbow and gaze into his face, his eyes are closed and his face is angelic. He is beautiful, peaceful, and dangerous. I close the few inches between us and kiss him. He is slightly startled, having his eyes closed. He kisses me back though and wraps his arms around me once more. I run my fingers through his messy, soft hair. I pull back. "I need to go home, my mom is probably wondering where I am." "Okay. Do u want me to stay a while and visit? She might like that, you know, with George being gone." "Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. She loves you, you know. And she understands how much you mean to me, so she wouldn't mind." "Okay." He grabs me and we swing back to my apartment.

PETER'S POV Chapter 16 I feel awful. I made a promise to Gwen's father to stay away, and now I'm going to her apartment to visit. But, Gwen does have a point. I love her so much, and she loves me. He doesn't get to decide. We swing around the block and walk up the steps and into the lobby of her apartment. We take the elevator up and knock. The door opens and Mrs. Stacy greets us and invites me in. I walk in and hang up my coat. Then I sit on the sofa with Gwen while her mom gets us water and sits in an armchair opposite us. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Stacy. I loved George, I thought he was cool and I even admired him. I'm really sorry." I say. I get up and hug her. "Thank you Peter. He loved you too and I'm so glad you're here for Gwen." "Your welcome. I'm here for you too Mrs. Stacy." I say as I sit back down on the sofa with Gwen. We swap memories of George for a while and then Gwen announces that she is going to bed. I wish them goodnight, and walk outside. I crawl up the side of the building just a few feet away from Gwen's window, just out of sight. My phone vibrates and I get a text. I look down at the picture of me and Gwen. *Peter?* *yeah?* I text back. *where are you?* *um...why?* *Im feeling lonely. Will you stay with me for a while please?* *yes, of course, only if you can point out the big dipper* i text knowing she'll have to come and open the window to do so. *okay....* a few seconds later I see her beautiful face looking through the window, though she doesn't see me yet. *look to your left* I see her glance down at her phone. She looks over and sees me, clinging to the wall. She breaks out into a smile and pulls the window open. I climb in and she closes the window. "What were you doing there?" "Um, stargazing." "Yeah, uh huh. What were you really doing there?" "I felt lonely too, and I love your company. I thought you were going to bed so I didn't want to get to close." She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit down beside her. "What if your mom finds me here?" "Oh she wont. And we'll hide you." I laugh. "Okay..." She lays down and pats the sheets beside her. "Will you just hold me for a while? I've been having nightmares and with dad gone..." She starts to say, tears falling out of her eyes. I cross to the other side of the bed, lift the sheets, and slide in. I put one arm under her neck and rest her shoulders against my chest. The other arm I wrap around and rest on her stomach. "I'm sorry Gwen. It should've been me." "No! No, Peter!" She replies, shocked. She turns and continues to speak. "It shouldn't have been either of you. Please don't say that. I'm sorry he died but please don't blame yourself it isn't your fault." "Okay, okay. I wont blame anyone but death itself." "Peter?" "Yeah?" "I didn't get to say goodbye." She says, starting to sob. "Sometimes you don't get to. You never know when the last time will be." "I know. I know." She whispers. I squeeze her tight to me, and nuzzle my head into her neck. She shifts so that she is facing me and lying on her stomach on top of me. She hugs my middle and rests her head on my chest and cries. I wrap my arms around her and we stay like that for a while. Eventually she falls asleep and I kiss her forehead ever so gently. She lifts her head sleepily and attempts to kiss me on the lips, but fails. I kiss her nose and she falls asleep again. Before I know it, I'm asleep as well.

GWEN'S POV Chapter 17 BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. 'Ugh.' I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I turn over and notice that Peter is no longer here. •sigh• 'well, I better get up. It's Saturday. That means I can do whatever I want! Whoo Hoo!' I think to myself. I take a shower and get dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast. "So, how's it going mom?" I ask her while pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Good! How'd you sleep sweetie?" "Good. You?" "Fine. What do you have planned today?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll meet up with Peter. I don't know." "Sounds good dear. I've got to go get groceries, I'll see you later okay?" "Okay mom." I say as she grabs her keys and leaves the apartment. RING RING RING "hello?" I answer my phone. "Hey Gwen. Are you free today?" Says Peter. "Yeah! What do you have in mind?" "Oh I don't know, maybe we'll go out for lunch and a walk in Central Park? Sound good?" He asks. "Sounds good to me! See you soon bugboy!" "Okay, bye Gwen. I love you." "I love you too, bugboy." I say before hanging up. For the remaining three hours before meeting Peter, I check my Facebook and Instagram, and then I read some books. •knock knock• I glance over to my window and see my handsome nerd. I immediately smile wide and walk to the window to let him in. "Hey Gwen." "Hey." I softly answer, hugging him. He hugs me in return, planting a light kiss on my forehead. Are you ready to go?" "Yes!" "Okay." I grab onto Peter and he swings us into an alley beside a pizza joint. We go in and sit down. "What would you like?" The waiter asks me. "I'll have a side salad with a Sprite to drink, please." I answer him. "And you, sir?" "I'll have some mozzarella sticks with a Root Beer to drink. And we'"" split a 16 inch pepperoni." "Alright." "Thank you" me and Peter say, simultaneously. "So. How's Oscorp? Anything different or odd lately?" Peter asks me. "Nope. Not that I know of. I think that the glider though was a prototype of this battle armor that they're testing at Oscorp. Why someone would attack me with it, that's beside me. Anyway, how are you? How's May?" I ask him. "She's great. She's working double shifts at the hospital, and I feel bad for that. I've been taking as many photos as possible for Jameson. He's a horrible boss, but I love the photography." He says as the waiter serves our food. WHEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO sirens begin to blare from somewhere nearby. I glance at Peter, who's sitting up stiffly in the booth. "Peter, go. I wont hold you here." I say, regretting that I said that. I wanted him here, I wanted his undivided attention. But, I knew that the people come first. "No. I'm staying with you today. Today is all about you. You have my attention." He says, ignoring the sirens and turning towards me, his lips forming into a smirk, knowing that that was what I wanted. "Really?! Are you SURE Peter?" "Positive. Today's your day. Nothing will pull me away." "Peter!" I sigh, leaning forward and pecking his lips faster than he could react. He grinned, and we dug into our food. When we were done, Peter paid and we left the resteraunt holding hands. We walked to Central Park and just talked. We talked about our lives, we talked about our family, and we talked about us. "Gwen." "Yes, Peter?" "Why do you love me?" He says, stopping and turning towards me. I'm astonished. "I love you because you're kind, considerate, caring, handsome, amazing, but most of all, you're just you. You're Peter Parker." I say, answering his question. "I'm so lucky to have you." "Yes, you definitely are." I sarcastically agree. He laughs and soon were both in laughing fits. We lay on the grass next to each other for a while, looking at the darkening sky and cuddling close to each other. "Let's go back to my house." "Okay." We swing back to my house where we chill in my room. "Gwen! What are you doing?" My mom calls up to me from the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing! I'm getting ready for bed! Goodnight I love you!" I yell back at her. "I'll go pretend to leave. Or maybe I should just go altogether." Peter says. "No!" I almost shout. Peter looks at me quizzically. "I mean...please stay. I need you. My day is not over yet." "Oh, fine." Peter chuckles remembering his promise to me he made earlier. He goes downstairs to "leave" and says goodnight to my mom. At this time, I change into my pajamas and hop into bed. My door slowly opens to reveal Peter. He's changed into plaid pajama bottoms and a brown t-shirt. He's over so much, he has spare clothes here. (Not that my mother knows that) •cough cough• He slides into bed with me and we look at the ceiling. "Thank you for today Peter. It was beautiful. And thank you for your undivided attention. There were people to say and you denied them for me. Thank you." I say, turning to look at him. He continues to stare at the ceiling when after a few seconds he turns towards me. He slowly begins to smile, his eyes and nose crinkling slightly. It's cute. "You're welcome. You deserved that. You deserve it more often. I'll try to be there for you more often. I know I was doing a horrible job and I'm sorry for that. I'm here now." He explains, clearly wound up about it. "You're okay bugboy." I say, wrapping my arms around his torso. He wraps his arms around me I return and I rest my head on his muscular chest. I feel the safest like this, with my head on Peter's chest and my body comfortably wrapped in his arms. There's nowhere else is rather be.

PETER'S POV Chapter 18 I sigh and breathe in the familiar scent that is Gwen. It's a vanilla coconut smell that's intoxicating. Her head is on my chest and we soon fall asleep. I realize that I never stay until she wakes up, and that she wakes up alone. I feel bad for that so I plan to stay til she does. (Time lapse) I'm woken up by soft lips pressed against mine. I slowly open my eyes to see my beautiful girl. Her eyes are tired but sparkling, and she has slight bed head. In my eyes though, she's an angel. "Morning beautiful." I say to her. "Morning handsome. You stayed!" She says. "I did. You deserved it." "Awww." She says, smiling. I smile back at her. "So. What on your agenda for the day?" She asks me. "Umm. Well, I'm not sure. I will have to defend the city today, though." I reply. She begins to pout and makes puppy eyes at me. "Well, maybe not the WHOLE day....." I counter, dragging it out as much as possible. "Yay!" She exclaims while planting little kisses all over my face. "I can't ignore you for long." "Nope." WHEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO sirens begin to go off. "Well, duty calls. I say to her. "Stay safe Peter. I love you." "I will. I love you too." I say. I get out of bed and walk to the window. I take off my clothes and put then in my backpack. (My suit is underneath) I then leap out the window after blowing Gwen a kiss. As I swing through Manhattan, I notice a dude made out of sand attacking a bank. What the heck?! I think to myself. "Yo sandy! That money isn't yours!" I call to him. He roars and tunes around, facing me. "Spiderman! Finally, a challenge!" He throws a giant sand fist at me which I dodge just barely. "Just surrender. Give the money back! " I tell him. "Ha, you'd like that wouldn't you. Hey, look!" I turn, trying to see what he was pointing at. WHAM! Suddenly my back explodes with pain and I go flying through a nearby glass cafe window. "Shit!" 'Damn, that's the oldest trick in the book!' I think. I glance down and do a once over on my body to see fits everywhere. (SLICE) "AAAAAGHHHHH!" I turn to see that the sand guy had impaled my chest with a piece if glass. The glass is sticking out of my chest and it hurts like hell. "Damn you!" I taunt him. I jump to a nearby fire truck and grab a hose. I crank it up full power and hit him full on. He starts to melt, turning to mud. Then his remains slide through the sewer. "Ugh. Ugggghhhhhh." I say to myself, clutching my chest. "Spiderman!!! Are you alright?!" A nearby cop asks me. "Yeah. Yeah....I'm just fine." "Thank you so much Spiderman! We owe you!" 'Yes, you do.' I'm thinking. I call Gwen. "Hello?" She answers. "Gwen. Hey, it's Peter." "Peter! Hi! How are you?" "Um, well I just finished fighting a giant sand guy." I reply. "Wait. Hold on I'm turning on the news." "No, Gwen don't!" I tell her, but it's too late. "Peter!! Oh my god, you're hurt, you're hurt bad!!" "Um, what are you seeing right now?" "Everything." "Shit." "Peter?" She says softly. "Yeah?" I softly reply. "GET YOUR LITTLE BUG BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW IM FIXING IT FOR YOU." She yells into the phone. "OW!!!! Okay, doctor Gwen. I'll be there." "Okay." I hang up and start to swing to her house. It hurts like crazy.

GWEN'S POV Chapter 19 Peter ends the phone conversation. I'm freaking out. He has a huge piece of glass sticking out from his chest, and a bunch of little cuts all over his body. I saw him get thrown through that window. Gods I hope he's alright. •knock knock• I look to my window and see Peter there. I run over and open it, Peter falling inside my room. "Pete! Are you...are you okay?!" I frantically ask him, I'm concerned. "Yeah. Just a little scratch." "Bullshit." I mutter. "What was that?" He smirks at me. "Nothing. Now, take your top off." He does. I gasp. The wound is nasty, and bloody. I grab my med kit. "Do I pull it out?" "Yeah. It's not too big." "Okay. Hold still. This is gonna hurt really bad." He braces himself and I yank it out. "GRRRRRRRR." Peter quietly growls, knuckles turning white and his nails cutting into his palms. It starts to bleed much faster. I place a towel on the wound for a few minutes. Then I take it off and clean it with alcohol and antibiotics. Then I wrap it. "Better?" "Much. What would I do without you?" "Nothing." "You're right. I'd probably die." I laugh. "Come here." He says, opening his arms to me. I gladly accept the invitation and lay in his arms. "You sure this doesn't hurt?" I ask him. "Maybe a little. But I don't mind. I have you." Wow, he always knows what to say. "I love you Peter." "I love you too Gwen." I lean in and kiss him. He tightens his hold on my waist and I kiss him harder. Finally we break away, both needing air. "Can I borrow your shower?" He asks. "Yeah. You probably should. You're still kinda bloody." I respond. He nods and goes to the shower.

Peter's POV Chapter 20 I wake up to see Gwen staring at me. I had woken up earlier to take a shower, but decided to stay and be here when she wakes up. Looking at her now and seeing the happiness in her eyes, I'm glad I did. "Morning bug boy." Gwen cheerfully tells me. "Morning to you too beautiful." She giggles and pulls me closer. I hiss softly, pain flaring in my chest. "Oh, right. You're injury. Here, let me take a look." She says and she has me sit up. Then she makes me take off my shirt so that she can unwrap her bandage. I shiver, it's cold without my shirt. She takes the wrap off and I can see a scab over the wound. I heal fast, it's just sore still. "Well, you look fine to me. You heal fast. Just a little sore, huh?" "Yeah." "Oh well." She says and I put my shirt back on. We lay back in bed, neither having plans for the day. She pulls me closer, as gently as possible, and I respond by putting my arms around her and nuzzling my head in her neck. I breathe in her familiar scent and let out a long sigh. "What?" She asks me. "Nothing. Just enjoying is." I reply squeezing her in response. She shifts so that I'm forced to remove my head from her neck and look at her. She looks me in the eye, but then shifts her gaze down to my mouth and bites her lip. I take the hint and slowly tilt my head, leaning forward. She inches forward too, and I brush my lips against hers. We stay like that, softly kissing before we kiss harder. She runs her hands through my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist. We break apart and sigh, our love radiating off each other. "So, plans for today?" She asks. "Nope." "No crime fighting?" She asks, not being able to hide the hope in her voice. "Well...." I tease, watching her face fall. "I'm kidding. I'm with you all day doing whatever it is you want to do." She smiles mile wife at this and hugs me super tight. "Love you too." I manage to squeak out through my half broken ribs. "Since I'll be with you ALL day... Would you like to go ice skating?" I ask her. "Omg, yes! We don't know how, but it'll be fun to learn!" "Yeah." "Come on let's get ready!" She says and we both go downstairs for breakfast. We eat waffles and coffee before heading downtown to the ice rink.

Gwen's POV Chapter 21 Me and Peter practically run out of the apartment and start to walk to the ice rink. When we get there, we're fitted with ice skates and we enter the rink. I tightly hold the edges of the rink and practice standing. Peter does the same. They begin to play music, and I want to venture out to the middle of the rink. I slowly waddle out there, definitely not gracefully. Eventually I get there and glance back, looking for Peter. There's a lot of people so I don't see him at first. Then I see him in his turquoise beanie and black leather jacket. He's still gripping the edge for dear life. "Peter! Come on!" I tease him. He shoots me a worried look, and I laugh. "Come on! I'll skate with someone else!" I joke, and he looks more determined now. He let's go of the edge, standing straight and tall. He waddles a few steps before slipping and falling down hard on his butt. Being the great girlfriend that I am, I laugh. He looks at me like I'm the meanest person in the world. As a joke, of course. Then he gets up and does something I didn't expect. He penguin slides towards me and gets to me much faster than he would have otherwise. I laugh, it looked like fun. He lays there and looks up at me. He laughs too and invites me to try. I try it too, and I admit. It's fun. Then an instructor reaches is the basics for an hour. We learn to push outward a with the blades to move forward and accelerate. Then the instructor tells us that there's to be a dance on the ice in a few minutes. Me and Peter agree to stay, we've never danced in ice skates. Music starts the play, and we dance in our skates. We penguin slide, push each other, spin each other around, and of course, we fall down. A lot. I tickle Peter, and skate like heck away from him as he turns and looks at me mischievously. He skates after me, and I swear his spiderman powers help him because he catches up to me much faster than he should've. He grabs me and carries me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I weigh nothing to him, so it was easy. He skates with me over his shoulder, and at first I fight him. But then when I realize its no use, I relax and enjoy it. We're going pretty fast and the looks on peoples faces as we pass is pretty funny. After another hour we decide to go for pizza.

Peter's POV Chapter 22 Gwen and I walk a few blocks to the nearest pizza place. As we walk inside, my nose is filled with the sweet, spicy aroma of herbs and tomato sauce. "Hi, table for two?" A young waiter asks us. "Yes please." I reply. "Alright, follow me please." Says the waiter and we follow him to a relatively small booth near the back of the resteraunt. Gwen sits on one side of the booth, I sit on the other. Once we've say down, I busy myself by looking around the resteraunt and noticing the small details. Our booth is wooden with the cushions a maroon color. There are unique glass wine bottles with light bulbs in them hanging to provide light. It's very warm in the room, so I decide to take off my black leather jacket. Underneath is my red t-shirt with the words MARVEL written across it in big white letters. Finally, I look at Gwen. She is staring at me with a confused expression, but I notice that she too has taken off her jacket and reveals a turquoise top underneath. "Peter, are you alright? You seem.....distracted." She says, still gazing at me with a look if wonder and confusion. "Oh. Yeah, just staring into space. In totally fine, nothing to worry about." I assure her, leaning across the table and gazing deep into her eyes to get the point across. She returns the intent gaze, making this into a game. I study her intricate green eyes, so beautiful. They look like fractured emeralds. She does the same and I can feel her eyes judging me, watching every move I make. I make a face at her and she laughs. "I love your eyes." I tell her, still staring. "Oh, no your eyes are really much cooler." She replies staring at me as well. "Nah, mine are just brown." I say. "Yeah, but their like chocolate brown. Like a deer. They're a warm brown, a sweet brown. Not the dull emotionless kind." She tells me. "Green, now that's a color that's not interesting." She says. "Are you kidding me? You're eyes look like fractured emeralds, clear, beautiful, and bright. They're soooo cool." I tell her, smiling at her. "Oh yeah?" She mocks me. "Yeah!" I insist. "Well then." She says, flashing me a bright, toothy smile. I return the smile and lean forward. She gets the hint and leans forward as well. We both begin to close our eyes as we close the distance. I'm about to brush my lips to hers when we're interrupted by a cough. We are startled and break apart. I glance up to see the waiter with his notepad and pen. "So, what would you like ma'am? He asks Gwen sweetly, acting as if he didn't just purposely interrupt us. "Oh, uh we'd like a medium pepperoni pizza and I'll have a side salad." She says, flustered. "Alright. Sure thing ma'am." The waiter says in a deep voice, obviously not his natural pitch, and a wink. "And you, sir?" He asks me in a tone that all too suggests we are not friends. "Like she said. I'll be sharing the pizza with her." I tell him. "Right. I'll be back in a few moments with your side salad honey." He says to Gwen and winks before turning and walking off to the kitchens. Gwen's face is very red, and I can't tell if it's from blushing or anger. I don't know about her, but I'm MAD. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, taking deep breaths. I feel a small warm hand creep into mine under the table. Then do I open my eyes to see Gwen leaning across the table towards me, her hand in mine under the table. "Peter," she says in a soft voice, looking me in the eyes. "I don't like him. Trust me. If anything he makes me mad." I'm very glad to hear that. Gwen gets her side salad in the next few minutes. 15 minutes later we get out food and decide to go and eat it at Gwen's apartment. We don't want to deal with the waiter. We get up and leave, putting on our jackets to walk back to the apartment and eat our pizza.

Gwen's POV Chapter 23 Peter and I walked back to my apartment. Once there, we finished the somewhat warm pizza from the pizza place. Of course, we had a mini food fight that involved pepperoni, but that's not the point. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out, Peter had no crimes to fight that the police couldn't handle, so we had the day to ourselves. We ate pizza, watched movies, and chilled. At the moment we're watching Titanic. I don't know what it is about me and Titanic, but I freaking love it. It's certainly not because of Leonardo, because he's definitely not one of my favorite actors. (No hate to Leonardo). It just gets me every time I watch it. The scenes, the music, and the tragedy. I look at Peter who's sitting on the floor in front of me (who's on the couch, lazy and comfortable me), who seems to be enjoying it. He said he's never watched it before, so obviously I was going to fix that. Talk about spreading gospel. Anyway, as I was introducing him to my religion he made a comment. "Gwen, does it sink? I heard it sinks." He looks up at me, his mouth full of popcorn. "Peter, if you heard it sinks do you think it's going to sink?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. "Uhhhh." He mumbles through his popcorn, a dumbfounded look on his face. For second in his class at Midtown Science, he could be pretty stupid sometimes. "Yes, it sinks bugboy. Just watch." I tell him, turning his head back to face the tv. He continued to stuff his face with popcorn as the movie progressed. Once the sinking began he lost his cool. "NO! Gwen, it's sinking! How could it sink?! Will they make it? Oh good there's lifeboats. That's just convenient." He comments, frantically pointing at the screen. I laugh at his reactions and don't comment. I want to keep his suspense at it's maximum. "OH MY GOD. GWEN HE DIDN'T JUST SAVE HER. HE'S GOING TO GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP AND SHE'S GOING TO LIVE. WHAT THE HECK?! THAT'S OBVIOUSLY THE RIGHT THING TO DO BUT WHYYYYYYY." He mourns for the loss of Jack, claiming 'He was too awesome to die'. After the movie and Peter's complaints of 'Why do you even like that?!', we decided to go on a walk through Central Park. As we walked, hand in hand, fingers intertwined, we talked about the little things. "So. Did you know James Horner died last week?" he asked me, looking me in the eye. "No, I didn't. That's sad! Do you even know who he is Peter?" "Yeah. He was the composer for Titanic. I do my research. You'd be surprised." dang, we wasn't wrong. Still, that was sad. He'd composed so many amazing movies he'd be sorely missed. We continued to talk about the things going on in the world, what really mattered to us, etc. Before too long the sun started to set. We headed back to my apartment and went up to the rooftop. We sat up there and gazed out at the cosmos. "Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight." Peter commented, pointing out several shining constellations. "Agreed. Peter?" I asked him, turning to face him. "Yes?" "I love you." I told him, smiling and taking his hand. "I love you too. You know, someday I want to put a ring on that finger." He said, pointing to the ring finger on the hand that he was holding. I smiled, for I wished for that someday too. I didn't care that he was spiderman, because he was my spiderman. "In one word, how would you describe our relationship?" I asked him. "That's an easy question. It's simple. Starstruck." THE END I hate endings, but it had to be done. Will write more fanfictions of course, but I've been dragging this fanfiction along forever. I hope y'all enjoyed it because I certainly did. Don't be afraid to comment either, I appreciate your thoughts and suggestions! Good day to all of you!


End file.
